


Baking Mishap

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Baking Competition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie are on a baking team against the kids.  Things don't always go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing prompt I got from psifitopia on tumblr.

This was not how he had expected to spend his morning. Normally he’d be asleep, but instead he was helping Sportacus in a baking competition. How did he get talked into this? Oh that’s right. Cake. 

The deal was if he could help Sportacus bake a cake, in a friendly little competition against the kids, he’d get to eat the cake they made. Why he had even gotten involved was beyond him. But he knew that Sportacus could do it alone. So there had to be a hidden motive.

“You ready Robbie?” Sportacus beamed at Robbie as he finished tying on his apron. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Robbie groaned as he stood there, clad in a baker outfit. He looked the part, and knew he could bake well. He did make his own cakes after all. “So we just gotta bake a cake?”

“Yes.” Sportacus smiled as he walked over and stood by him as they started getting things ready. “I’m sure we’ll be a good team.”

“Just don’t you dare put any of that sportscandy in this.” He shot Sportacus a small glare. “Cakes are meant to be sweet, don’t forget that.”

“I know, I know Robbie.” Sportacus couldn’t hide a small chuckle. 

The two of them started in on the process of baking, and with Sportacus and his ‘gotta keep moving’ attitude in the kitchen, it ended up with them both causing a mess. 

“Sportadork! You gotta keep still when doing this.” Robbie lectured the elf. “We are trying to make a cake, you have to be gentle at times. You can’t keep doing those flippity floppity movements. It’ll ruin the batter!”

“Sorry Robbie!” Sportacus apologized as he tried to remain still. This went about as well as it could.

The next thing they knew, they had the batter made and while Robbie was putting in the cake pan to be put into the oven, Sportacus was busy making a frosting. This was a sugar free one, one he could enjoy too. Made with only natural sugars like cream and honey.

He turned to show Robbie and knocked into him. Spilling the bowl onto the mans face. “Oh no! Robbie I’m so sorry!” They were both on the floor, as Robbie sat there in a daze. Sportacus stared at him with worry.

“Well now we need to clean this up.” Robbie grumbled. “You clumsy elf. Pay attention.”

Robbie didn’t have too much of a second thought before Sportacus was on his lap. He was licking the frosting off of Robbie’s neck. Before getting to his face. He left sweet little kissed on the mans face as he trailed to his lips, before stealing a sweet little kiss.

His breath hitched as he watched the elf finally pull back, licking his lips. “Sorry Robbie.”

Not even thinking twice, Robbie yanked him back down into a kiss.

The moment was only broken when the timer dinged. Both were too wrapped up in the moment to remove the cake from the oven.

They ended up losing the competition with the kids, as to their cake was burned and had no frosting. But at least they’d both ended up with a sweet treat.


End file.
